Inazuma Ice Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to the Manual of Style page. This page will be used as a reference for editors on how to format the articles in the Inazuma Eleven Wiki in a more standard, organized manner. You are welcome to discuss any descrepancies or loopholes in the talk page. General *New articles should be named according to the subject's official name. *On this wiki you must make only pages that something to do with the Ice element *There is zero tolerance for fake information and speculations added to articles. Unless you can prove what you are writing is legitimate, do not add it. *The first line in the intro should be about the subject of the article, and the subject has to be written in bold. This is only for the first sentence about the subject. *Avoid using the second person pronoun (you) in articles. *All game titles should be italicized. *'Do not' use abbreviations. Inazuma Eleven 3 should be written in full, never use IE3 or InaIre3. *Interlanguage/interwiki links are optional, but they are encouraged. Note that once an interwiki link has been placed, it should not be deleted unless at least one of the following circumstances are fulfilled: **The interwiki link is a broken link, which means that it directs to an empty, unwritten page. **The current link is being replaced by another link, either after the renaming of a page, or to prevent redirection. Deleted/previously deleted articles *Deleted articles should never be revived on the Wiki until and unless there is enough information to substantiate them. Files and images *All uploaded files need an appropriate name. **Ex: GO 001.png or GO anime Tenma.png are appropriate names. 19387asc.jpg and Tumblr 12345.png aren't. *In-game sprites should be taken from the character's profile, have a size of 64x64 pixels and be named with the character's nickname. **Ex: Captain.png not Kabutenji You.png. *Images of TCG cards should have as the file name the card's number. *Do not upload watermarked images or screenshots where subs can be seen. *Do not upload files you aren't going to use on a page. Fanmade stuff *Fanmade stuff must be putted under the category:Fanmade Stuff Character pages *Character pages for main anime characters will have as the title the full name of the character, with the family name and then their first name. **Ex: Fubuki's page should be titled Fubuki Shirou, Gazel's page should be titled Suzuno Fuusuke. The Fubuki and Gazel pages will redirect to the appropriate article. *Character pages for scout characters will have as the title the character's nickname, while their full name will be a redirect. **Ex: Captain's page should be titled Captain, while the page Kabutenji You will be a redirect to the appropriate article. *Character pages for main anime characters will use the Character template. **The image used in the template should be of the highest possible quality. *Character pages for non-player characters will use the NPC template. *A character's hissatsu should be listed under different sub-heading for each game, with ad additional Anime only heading for anime exclusive hissatsu. *No more than five images should be used on the article body, if more are needed a small gallery should be added at the bottom of the page (after game info and before the Trivia heading). **Major anime characters will have a separate Gallery page if needed. Galleries *Caption text should give a clear description of the image. **In case of Gallery pages, more freedom is allowed in captions. *Caption text for TCG cards should be the card's number. Hissatsu pages *Hissatsu pages will have as the title a romanization of their original Japanese name. *Hissatsu pages will use the Hissatsu template (usage explained on the template page). *Additional images should be added to the article only if needed to illustrate the working of the move better. **If a slideshow is added, it should have no more than ten images. **In case of slideshow, always specify which game the screenshots are from. Signatures *Your signature must have: your username or a nickname, a link to your user page and a time stamp. *Your signature can't be longer than a line. User Blogs *User blogs are to be used only for posts regarding, at least in part, the Inazuma Eleven series. (This isn't usually enforced, but if you are unsure, contact an admin before posting.) *User blogs that go against the rules might be deleted without prior warning. Chat *The chat is free-for-all, with no restrictions as to who and when it can be joined. *The chat has to be safe for work at any time. Profanities and conversations regarding adult themes are strictly forbidden in the main chat. *Whispering have no restrictions, but starting a private conversation just to insult the other user will be punished with a ban. *Threats of any kind in both main chat or whispers will be punished with a red card. *Users should make an effort to use proper spelling and grammar in the chat, and chat/1337 speak is frowned upon. *Excessive use of CAPS LOCK has to be avoided whenever possible. It's allowed to put an emphasis on certain words or sentences, however. *Do not use the chat as means to publicize other sites or wikis, ask a moderator or an admin for permission first. *Moderators have the right to warn, and give a red card if necessary, users for anything they find inappropriate, even if not mentioned here. *Red card durations will be increased if a user violates the chat restrictions repeatedly/continuously. Warnings and Red Cards *Users who break any rules for the first time will receive a warning by an admin. *After a certain number of warnings, depending on the gravity of the situation, users will receive a temporary ban. *Banning durations will be increased if user breaks the rules repeatedly/continuously.